This invention relates generally to improved cutlery, and more particularly to a kitchen knife that has interchangeable weights so that a user can adjust the balance and feel of the knife.
Knives and related cutlery devices are common tools in both private and commercial kitchens. Typically, a kitchen knife includes a blade attached to or formed integral with a handle through a tang. The handle forms the main grasping surface, while the blade forms the cutting surface along a sharpened cutting edge along its length. An opposing edge of the blade is flattened or blunted to allow a user to place a hand for additional guidance or support of the knife during use.
Weight imbalances can cause user fatigue over extended use periods, even in situations where the imbalance is relatively small. While both private and commercial users may use a knife for such extended periods, the problem is especially acute in commercial environments. In a typical fixed knife configuration, the center of gravity is located at or near the center of the handle portion and cannot be changed. Such inflexibility limits the utility of the knife, especially over periods of prolonged use. What is desired is a knife that can maintain a proper weight balance under different use conditions. What is further desired is a knife that can have its balance easily adjusted.